Touch and Feel
by LustfulMuffinDemon
Summary: Annabelle was a lost soul when the Sanctuary found her. She had no memory of her life or her family. All she has is her abnormality, the ability to sense any thought or emotion via touch and she finds it's more of a curse than a gift.


**A/N: You guessed it; I own neither Sanctuary nor any of its characters. I own only my OC. Feel free to review, critiquing is always helpful.**

It was a cold night in Old City and a young woman stepped out of a café with steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. She was bundled up in a pea coat and her long auburn hair blew wildly in the night air. She walked quickly down the sidewalk unknowing of the eyes that were following her.

She continued to amble down the street when out of nowhere an arm linked with hers. She gasped and dropped her coffee to the pavement and it splatter everywhere causing steam to rise from the ground. She looked to her side and saw a man only a head taller than her wearing a tailored suit. He gave her a wide smile showing a mouth full of unnaturally pointed teeth before looking forward and saying, "I'd continue walking if I were you, my dear. Those men following you certainly aren't going to stop." She went to look back and saw three men all in black walking toward them at a fast pace.

The stranger quickened his pace before pulling her around a corner and pressing her to the wall of an abandoned building. "What's your name?" he whispered.

"Annabelle," she said shakily trying to inch away from him but he held fast to her coat sleeves.

"Stay put," he ordered.

She thought she should scream out for help, surely someone would hear her? Before she could say anything the man pressed a slender finger to her lips and motioned for her to be silent.

"Please don't." he said

He peeked around the corner when a shot went off. He fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his shoulder.

The young woman screamed as the three men turned the corner. Blood began to pool on the sidewalk. Anyone would assume the man was dead, but his eyes shot open and rose as though the bullet hadn't even grazed him. Grabbing the shooters arm, he jerked it and there was a sickening crack. Annabelle grimaced and the strange man turned to her, his eyes black as ink, "Run" he growled.

Not needing any motivation she booked it in the opposite direction letting her papers fly from her hands into the wind. She turned her head to see if she was being pursued when she ran smack into someone. She fell back on to her rear and looked up to see a tall bald man in a long trench coat. He paused to look at her before turning his attention to the men following her. Stepping past her he pulled out a giant sword and took at deadly swing at one of them.

Annabelle didn't have time to be dazed because someone roughly grabbed at her arms and pulled her to her feet. Lashing out blindly she pulled away and the person pulled at her coat which she slithered out of. She ran but she was tackled from behind and dragged to the ground. She hit the pavement hard and pain bloomed throughout her forearm but she ignored the pain and clawed and kicked at her attacker. Managing to knee him in the groin she crawled out from under him.

Looking up, she could see a rather large fight taking place. At least nine people totally; including the strange man, the three men in black and the tall bald man. She could also make out two other men in black, a young blonde man and an older woman with flowing black hair.

Thinking how odd a spectacle it was as the people lunged and punch at each other she was shocked back into reality when a hand gripped her ankle and pulled her back. She didn't need to look to know it was someone who wanted to do her harm. She flailed and grabbed for a nearby street light in an attempt to pull herself away, her attacker tore at her clothing and made a stabbing motion at her neck. She felt a sharp pain and a numbing sensation. The man gave a triumphant smile as Annabelle looked at him when suddenly he was dragged off her. All she managed to see was the tall, bald man and the flash of steel.

Getting to her feet, she tried in vain to run from the chaos but stumbled. Her head hit the pavement hard and she groaned. Feeling disoriented she turned her head and she could see more fallen men in black, some bleeding profusely on the sidewalk and their eyes staring blankly at her. Her vision began to dim when she noticed the dark haired woman approach her then she saw nothing else as her head lulled to the side and oblivion took hold of her.

Helen Magnus sat in the Sanctuary medical bay looking at her newest patient who lay in an available cot. The girl, Annabelle, looked to be in her early 20's. Her arms were covered in scrapes and her pants were ripped at the knees. Luckily, she had escaped with only minor injuries and the Cabal hadn't captured her.

It had only been a week ago when Helen found out from a source that the Cabal was strangely active in Old City. When they investigated they found out they were trailing the young woman, who was a professor at a local University. She'd seemed normal but Helen non-the-less assigned someone to watch over her until more could be found out.

It had been enough to make the Cabal's men inch back but soon they were too close and they had been forced to take action which led to the fight.

The young woman had no visible abnormality and led a rather normal life. That was what perplexed Helen so much. Why had the Cabal been so desperate to retrieve her? Sending six armed men for the capture of only one person seemed a little extreme, even for Cabal's standards.

"Rather lucky, isn't she?" Big Guy grunted.

"Can't be too lucky if the Cabal is trailing her" Helen said as she took the girl's pulse.

Will and Henry walked in.

"How is she Doc?" Henry asked.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, maybe a broken arm, nothing too awful though she may have a concussion and I'm worried about the sedative they injected in her. Her pulse is fairly rapid. We'll have to wait till she's awake to run any thorough test. "

"She's gonna have one hell of a headache when she wakes up," Will mused as a disgruntled looking Nikola walked in the room followed by John.

"How's the shoulder Nikola?"

"Concerned Helen?" he mocked.

"Only if you've dripped blood on my floor," Helen said, looking up from her patient.

"Floors aside, my favorite jacket is ruined."

"If you didn't insist on wearing it when you know we're going against the Cabal that wouldn't be a problem," John interjected.

Nikola scowled and Helen sensed another squabble coming on. "Will you please refrain from fighting?! You might have a dislike for each other but not in my house."

"UM…guys?" Henry stammered, "She's waking up." He stood over her as she gently stirred. Everyone's attention turned.

Henry touched her arm, and her eyes snapped open. Panic filled her face as she jumped off the side of the bed, putting distance between her and everyone else. The maneuver obviously didn't go quite as planned as her feet crumpled from under her and her body smacked into the wall behind her. Big Man grabbed for her arm to assist her and when his fingers made contact with her skin she lashed her arm back, sending him into the far wall.

Everyone seemed shocked but not as much as the young woman. With a new found energy, she leaped across the room for the door and was cornered by John who teleported in her way. He gripped her bare arms with his hands to stop her but then she seemed untouchable as she shimmered into and out of view.

She reappeared across the room and she didn't bother to look up, only stared at her hands, visibly straining to keep herself together and looking beyond scared. It was then Will's turn to prevent her from leaving and he approached her slowly with his hands in a 'calm down' sort of gesture.

She stepped back from his approach and turned to run from him and she ran right into Tesla.

He mistakenly seized her arms and immediately was met with an offensive reaction. Blue jolts of electricity erupted from every socket and piece of medical equipment within a 10 foot radius. The lights flickered and sparks showered down from the ceiling. Mere seconds passed like hours.

Annabelle looked terrified but Nikola held tight to her hands and looked her directly in the eyes. The electricity continued to flow rampant through the room but she suddenly had a mystified look on her face. "Calm down" he whispered softly.

She then pushed him away from her before she crumpled against the wall and the voltage faded.

Helen then chose to approach the girl but she curled into herself. "Please stop touching me" she gasped trying to find her footing.

"Calm down Annie. It's alright, we're the Sanctuary. We want to help."

Annabelle laughed, "There's no such thing," and fell unconscious.

**I know this seems like kind of a weak start and somewhat confusing but I plan on developing my OC more thoroughly in the next chapter and explaining more.**

**Thanks for reading; reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
